1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to tracking. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for automatically assessing a handedness of a user by tracking one or more portions of a user and/or an input device manipulated by a user. The system may automatically optimize relevant aspects of input device functionality and/or the user interface of a computer system.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Three dimensional (3D) capable electronics and computing hardware devices and real-time computer-generated 3D computer graphics have been a popular area of computer science for the past few decades, with innovations in visual, audio, tactile and biofeedback systems. Much of the research in this area has produced hardware and software products that are specifically designed to generate greater realism and more natural computer-human interfaces. These innovations have significantly enhanced and simplified the end-user's computing experience.
The designs of several computer input devices (e.g., mice) are optimized for the use by and convenience of the ˜90% of the population that is right handed. To some extent, the same is also true of layout and functionality of User Interfaces (UIs). One consequence of such assumptions is that the ˜10% of the population that is left handed may find it inconvenient or difficult to use said input devices and/or UIs.
An alternative and perhaps a more descriptively accurate way to describe the handedness situation is to observe that people have a dominant hand and a non-dominant hand. The dominant hand is generally more capable of accurate movement and, thus, more capable of precise control of input tools and in the utilization of the UI. It follows, therefore, that the dominant hand will be used for most input and interaction functions while the non-dominant hand will be utilized primarily in “support” roles.
Separate from the issue of precision are the related issues of user convenience and efficiency. The optimum (or at least desired) arrangement and location of objects in 3D space and/or UI elements can be different for right and left handed users.
In a 3D computer, the user interacts with virtual objects in a volume projected in an area around (e.g., behind, in front, below, etc.) the screen using a 3D input device (pointer, tool, or other device). Manipulation of objects in 3D can be direct; the user points to and selects the desired object directly in the 3D volume using hand, pointer, stylus, etc. If the input device is also in the display volume, then it's possible for the user input device to obscure the user's view of the object being manipulated. In addition, user fatigue is manifested differently in 3D direct interaction mode. If menu items, selectors, or other objects are placed far from the user input device (hand, stylus, pointer, etc.) then the user may have to move the hand or other input device a significant distance before reaching the desired object (as opposed to 2D computer usage where a user is resting their hand on a desk on a mouse). Objects may be positioned in awkward positions relative to the user, especially depending upon the user and the user's dominant hand, decreasing the user's efficiency.
A specific example of this is as follows: the combination of the hand utilized by the user to manipulate objects in 3D space, the user head position and the user view direction can together determine which if any objects or content in 3D space are visible to the user and which are obscured. Such problems lead to inefficiencies when interacting with objects in the display.
It is, therefore, desirable for the handedness of the user to be known to the computer system and for appropriate adjustments to be offered (or automatically made) to the functions of the input devices and the UI. One example offered just to illustrate this point is to place the most frequently used tools in a position that is easily accessed by the dominant hand and to do so in a position that avoids occlusion.
The handedness of the user can, of course, be determined when use of the computer system is first initiated. In prior art systems, this is often accomplished by programming the computer system to ask the user to input their handedness. It should be noted, though, that a different user may use the computer after the computer system has been turned on. In a conventional computer system, the change in users (let alone their handedness) would not be detected. It follows that a handedness identification method based on first use of the computer system is insufficient since it requires that the new user know to input their handedness without a prompt.
A more desirable approach would be for the computer system to have means to automatically determine user handedness.
Once the handedness of the user has been determined, it then becomes possible for the computer to make desirable adjustments to the functioning of the input devices and the details of the UI. The nature and purpose of any such changes is to optimize the convenience and utility of the system to the handedness of the user.
Therefore a system and/or method which results in automatically assessed the handedness of a user would be highly desirable. A system and/or method which uses the assessed handedness to make adjustments to the functionality of the input devices and the UI would be highly desirable.